Mr nerd
by yeojaakoriya23
Summary: Yixing yang heboh gara-gara bingung bakal pulang sama siapa karena Luhan ikut latihan vokal sampe sore. Dia akhirnya ketemu sama Junmyeon yang super culun dan berbaik hati mau nganterin dia pulang. "Ani,aku bukan tahu" / "FAKKK,AING TEH LAGI SERIUS JUNMYEONNN!" ITS SULAY! GS,TYPO,DLL.
**_Disclaimer: CAST MILIK TUHAN YNE_**

 ** _main cast: exo memb_**

 ** _warning: GS,TYPO,BAHASA GA BAKU & CAMPUK ADUK,MENYE MENYE,DLL._**

 ** _HAPPY READING!_**

* * *

Yixing menopang dagunya dengan malas.

" _ck,_ udah berapa kali aku ngecek jam tapi masi jam segituuu aja" gumam Yixing kesal sendiri. Dia kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya kesal.

 _ **DRAP DRAP DRAP**_

Terlihat banyak temen-temennya yang lari masuk kelas terus ngambil tas. Gak seluruh temennya sih,cuma yang ikut kursus vokal aja.

"E-eh kalian _teh_ mau kemana?" Tanya Yixing sembari narik tangan Kyungsoo.

"Maaf ya, _Xingie._ Kita mau latihan vokal sampe sore dilapangan deket _Paradise Cafe_. Kita mau tampil besok" jelas Kyungsoo. Mata Yixing melotot.

"APWAHH? BERARTI LUHAN JUGA IKUT ATUH?!" Tanya Yixing jauh dari kata santai.

" _Ck,_ yaiyalah. Udah dulu ya,Bhay!" Kyungsoo langsung pergi gitu aja.

Yixing masang muka sedih. Gimana gak sedih coba? Dia kan tiap hari pulang pergi kesekolah bareng Luhan. Boncengan kemana-mana sama Luhan. Luhan itu seperti ojek pribadi baginya. Dia bagai butiran debu tanpa Luhan. Okey,ini terlalu lebay.

Kenapa seperti itu? Karena Yixing itu nda bisa naik motor! Wakakakak.

" _AHH,EOTTOKHAEEE!"_ teriak Yixing frustasi.

"Husttt!" Seorang _namja_ culun _berkacamata_ besar memplototi Yixing.

" _ish,_ apa-apaan sih! Dasar Junmyeon culun!" Yixing berniat mukul _namja_ culun bernama Junmyeon itu.

"Dasar berisik" gumam Junmyeon lalu melanjutkan acara baca bukunya.

Junmyeon memang terlihat culun. Mulai dari kacamata besarnya. Baju seragam yang dimasukkan kedalam,celana yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi. _Oh no.._ bukan tipe Yixing sekali.

Yixing berdecak sebal lalu mem _pout_ kan bibirnya. Junmyeon ngelirik sedikit ke Yixing.

"Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Junmyeon kemudian. Yixing menoleh kearah Junmyeon sambil masang muka minta dikasihani.

" _HIKS,EOTTOKHAEE_ ,JUNMYEON? AKU PULANG DENGAN SIAPA NANTII? LUHAN KAN BAKAL LATIHAN VOKAL SAMPE SORE,HUAAA"

Junmyeon langsung nutup telinganya. Ia menatap Yixing yang masih menangis dengan unyunya.

"Cup cup..tenang-tenang.." Junmyeon berusaha meredakan tangis Yixing.

"KAU TAHU SENDIRI KANㅡ"

" _Ani,_ aku bukan _tahu"_

 _"FAKK..AING TEH_ LAGI SERIUS,JUNMYEONN!" Teriak Yixing kesal. Semua murid langsung liat ke Yixing dan memplototinya. Untung saja belom ada guru.

Junmyeon nyengir kuda.

"Yasud,lanjutkan" Yixing narik ingusnya dan berniat untuk ngelanjutin bacotnya.

" _HIKS,ANU..._ SAMPE MANA TADI?" Sumpah,Yixing minta digebukin banget.

"Sampe kamu nuduh aku jadi _tahu"_ Yixing membulatkan bibirnya lalu ngelanjutin acara nangis dan ngebacotnya.

"KAMU TAHU SENDIRI KAN? TIAP HARI AKU PERGI SEKOLAH SAMA LUHANㅡ"

"Berarti kau pulangnya sendiri" potong Junmyeon santai.

" _Anjirrr,_ maksud kamu teh apaaaa? Ya aku pulangnya sama Luhan juga lah, _belegug!"_ Yixing noyor pala Junmyeon dengan tidak sopannya. Eh,emangnya ada noyor pala orang dengan sopan? Kayak..

"Maaf Junmyeon yang culun nan _ewh ewh,_ bolehkah aku menoyor kepalamu yang berisi otak nista ini?" _Ah,gubluk!_ itu mah lebih kurang ajarnya,wakakak.

"Tadikan kamu bilang _'TIAP HARI AKU PERGI SEKOLAH SAMA LUHAN' "_ Junmyeon mempraktekkan gimana Yixing ngucapin kalimat itu tadi. Yixing ngakak.

"Berarti kamu pulangnya sendiri" lanjut Junmyeon.

"DASAR CULUN _GEBLEK! OGEB!_ PULANGNYA _AING_ TETEP SAMA LUHAN LAH! _AING_ KAN NDA BISA NAIK MOTORRR! INI ANAK MINTA DIHAJAR _PISANN!"_ kali ini Yixing berteriak.

"Kamu gabisa naik motor? _heol,_ culun banget" Junmyeon berkata santai terus ngakak.

"KAMPRET,KAMU LEBIH CULUN, _SETANNN"_

 _"Oi,_ diem!" Seluruh murid dikelas natap Junmyeon sama Yixing sengit. Mereka berdua diem.

"Ehm.." Junmyeon berdehem.

"Yasudah..."ucap Junmyeon. Yixing natap Jummyeon dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan penuh harap.

"...itusih derita kamu,wakakakak" Yixing menggeram kesal lalu melepar kamus bahasa betawinya kearah Junmyeon yang masih _ngakak culun._

* * *

Yixing niup-niup ramennya dengan galau. Dia terus masukin sesumpit ramen kedalam mulutnya.

Gadis (sok) cans itu mendesah kesal.

Dia masih kesel sama masalah tadi.

"Ga bosen apa kamu mikirin itu mulu?" Tanya Junmyeon sambil duduk dibangkunya. Mereka emang duduk sebangku.

"Kamu juga coba mikir _atuh!_ duh _aing_ cape!" Yixing masang wajah super melas. Junmyeon berdehem kalem lalu memyantap _sushi_ nya.

"Kamu mau?" Tanya Junmyeon mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ih kamu _teh_ ㅡ"

"Iya ntar aku pikirin,cerewet!" Yixing tersenyum puas.

"Gitu coba daritadi!" Yixing ngegebuk punggung Junmyeon.

" _FAKKK, SUSHI_ NYA JATOH, _KAMPRETTT!"_

* * *

Luhan ngipasin wajah cantiknya yang bercucuran keringat.

" _EDAN!_ PANAS _PISAN EUY_!" Luhan ngomong sendiri.

"Yaiya panas lah. _Wong_ kita lagi dijemurin dilapangan kek gini. Mana daritadi _tereak-tereak_ nyanyi" Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo duduk disamping Luhan. Luhan sontak langsung kaget.

" _ANJIR AING_ KIRA SIAPA!" Kyungsoo nyengir pinguin.

" _ANJERRR.._ INI TEMPAT PANAS BANGET. MANA GUE LUPA MAKEK _SUNBLOCK_ LAGI!" teriak Baekhyun heboh sendiri.

" _lebay pisan_ kamu _euy!"_ komen Luhan.

"GUE GA LEBAY! INI EMANG KENYATAAN! KITA MAH PARA _CECANS_ GABOLEH PANAS-PANASAN NANT _hmmmppttㅡ"_ Luhan langsung ngebekep mulut Baekhyun pake anduk kecilnya.

"Tay,kamu _teh_ berisik _pisan!_ _"_ Luhan ngenjitak pala Baekhyun.

"SAKIT KAMPRETTT!" Baekhyun ngenjitak pala Luhan balik.

" _ANJERR,AING_ TADI NDA KUAT-KUAT NGENJITAKNYA!" Sebelum perang dunia ketiga dumulai,Kyungsoo langsung ada ditengah-tengah mereka.

"DIEMMMM!"

Baekhyun sama Luhan langsung diem.

"Kalian gausah ngebacot disini! Malu tau!" Suasana langsung hening.

Beberapa menit kemudian,

"Ohya,Luhan..." Kyungsoo mulai buka mulut.

"Yixing kan pulang pegi sekolah bareng kamuㅡ"

"EH _ANJIR_ IYA!" Belom juga Kyungsoo kelar ngomong,Luhan udah maen motong aja. Tereak gaje lagi.

"DUH YIXING NTAR PULANG SAMA SIAPAAA. _MPOS_ LAH NTAR _AING_ KEN MARAH MAMAHNYAA!" Kyungsoo ngedip polos.

"Loh?emangnya Yixing siapanya elo?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Kita sodaraan..masa kamu gatauuu" tanya Luhan geregetan.

"Kagaa.." jawab BaekSoo serempak. Luhan mijet pelipisnya pelan.

"JADI _KUMAHAAA?"_

"PLEASE GOSAH TERIAK BISA GAK SIH?!" Kyungsoo lagi pms kali ya,wakakakak.

Luhan diem.

 _"anjeun oge ceurik!"_

"Kamu dulu yang mancing aku buat teriak,kampret!" Kyungsoo noyor pala Luhan greget.

"Yaudah,ntar juga Yixing bisa cari cara sendiri. Lo tenang aja,Luh!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil nepak-nepok punggung Luhan.

"iyadeh.. JANGAN KUAT-KUAT NEPOKNYA! SAKIT,BEGOO!"

* * *

Yixing mulai gelisah. Bentar lagi bel bunyi.

 _"mampos mampos mamposs"_ gumam Yixing gaje sambil merem melek. Junmyeon yang denger gumaman Yixing pun langsung noleh kearah Yixing.

 _"Anjirr.._ kamu kenapa merem melek kek orang lagi keenakan?"tanya Junmyeon ambigu. Yixing melotot.

" _TAY!_ GOSAH MIKIR MESUM KAMU! _AING TEH_ LAGIㅡ"

 _ **KRINGGGG!**_

"ㅡ _mpozzz"_ Yixing langsung heboh sendiri.

" _ANJIRR ANJIRR_ UDAH BELLL!" Teriak Yixing tanpa sadar kalo masih ada Bu Yuri didalem kelas itu. Si guru terbangsat.

"HEI,YIXING! KAMU KENAPA KEK CACING KEPANASAN GITU,HAH?!"

' _mateqq'_ Yixing nelen ludahnya gugup.

"A-anu bu..."

"ANU NYA SIAPA HAH? KAMU MASIH BOCAH UDAH NGURUS TENTANG ANU-ANU AJA!"

Bu Yuri maen nyerocos aja. Yixing jadi kesel.

" _AING TEH NDA_ MESUM KAYA IBU YA! JADI JANGAN NUDUH _AING_ YANG SEMBARANGAN! DOSA BU,DOSAAAA!" Idung Yixing kembang kempis saking emosinya.

"KAMU YAAㅡ"

"Maap,bu. Bukannya mau kurang ajar atau apa. Saya mau ngingetin aja,ehm! INI UDAH JAM PULANG SEKOLAH,BU! SAYA LAPERR,BELOM MAKANN!" Ucap seonggok manusia dengan suara berat.

"Mantaff,Chanyeol!" Yixing ngasih jempolnya kearah Chanyeol.

Bu Yuri berdehem sok cool lalu ngambil tasnya.

" _BHAY!"_ Bu Yuri langsung melengos pergi gitu aja. Chanyeol senyum lebar terus keluar dari kelas sambil lari.

Yixing duduk terdiam dibangkunya.

"Oi,Yixing!" Panggil Junmyeon.

"..."

Hening.

"Yixinggg~"

"..."

Masi tetep hening. Junmyeon mulai kesel juga.

"YIXING ALAYYY!" Yixing langsung sadar.

" _EANJIR,_ KAMU NAPA TEREAM-TEREAK,CULUNNN?!" Yixing emosi berat terus ngejambak rambut Junmyeon.

"DUH SAKITTT.."

"HAHAHAH,RASAIN LO" Yixing ketawa jahat.

" _njir..stop,_ Xing.. _STAPHHH"_

Yixing langsung diem.

"Duh,gosah ngendesah juga kali!" Junmyeo ngedip autis. Yixing natap Junmyeo horror.

" _bhaks,_ muka lo kek tai. Pulang _hayu!"_ Yixing diem.

" _AING_ PULANG SAMA SAPA,HUAAA" Yixing teriak frustasi.

"DOH KITA KELUAR AE DULU!" Junmyeon langsung narik tngan Yixing. Yixing cuma bisa pasrah.

.

.

Yixing ngikutin Junmyeon dari belakang. Dia terus sadar.

"Ha? _ieu pan_ diparkiran" ucap Yixing. Junmyeon ngambil kontak motornya terus ngelepasin kacamata gedemya. Dia juga ngeluarin baju seragamnya yang tadinya dimasukin kedalem persis kek orang culun.

Yixing melongo liat Junmyeon.

"J-junmyeon?"

" _ANJIRRR,ANJEUN KASEP PISANNN!"_ teriak Yixing tanpa sadar. Junmyeon cuma senyum ganteng.

"IH JUNMYEONNN,KAMU _TEH_ GANTENGG BGT KEK GINII!" Yixing nepak-nepok dada bidang Junmyeon.

"Hih,kamu sih maen ngatai aku culun aja" Yixing ngakak.

"Kamu kenapa disekolah kek orang culun gitu?KALO KEK GINI PAN GANTENG" Gatau Yixing udah muji Junmyeon berapa kali.

"Ah,lebay kamu" Junmyeon masang helmnya terus keluar dari tempat parkiran.

" _hayu_ naek,Yi" Junmyeon liat kearah Yixing yang masih berdiri cengo persis kek bocah autis.

"A-aku?"

"Iya kamuu.." jawab Junmyeon males.

"H-hah? A-aku?"

"IYA KAMU KAMPRETTT ASDFGHJKL" gemes juga Junmyeon. Yixing masih diem.

"BURUAN NAEK! GAMAU? YASUD,DAKUH PULANG DULUㅡ"

"IYA IYA _AING_ NAEK!" Yixing langsung naek kemotor Junmyeon. Junmyeon senyum puas.

.

.

"Seneng kan pulang bareng _cogan?"_ tanya Junmyeon pede.

"Ih _cogan_ apaan"

"Ohh.. yang tadi _tereak-tereak_ muji aku ganteng siapa ya?" Goda Junmyeon. Pipi Yixing merah. Dia diem malu.

"Eh...malah malu malu lutung dia,wkwkwk" Junmyeon ngakak. Yixing langsung nyubit pinggang Junmyeon.

" _ADAWW!_ SAKIT, _PEAAA!"_

 _"_ _ANJIRRR,_ KAMU _TEH_ JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK DIJALAN! BIKIN MALU AJA!"

Dasar pasangan edan. Eh?pasangan?cieeeew aw aw

"Yaudah sih,rumah kamu dimana?" Tanya Junmyeon.

"Ntar _aing_ kasih tau. Kamu jalan aja duluㅡ"

"Gubluk,kita mah naek motor bukan jalan" Junmyeon mulai lagi.

"Udahlah _atuh,_ Myeon. _Aing_ cape bego-begoan sama kamu,sumpah" Junmyeon ngakak lagi.

"Yaudah,wakakakak"

Yixing diem. Terus dia mikir-mikir.

terus dia inget omongan mamahnya.

' _Yixing! Kamu teh belom boleh pacaran apalagi bawa cowo kerumah! Mamah gamau anak mamah yang paling cantik ini kenapa-napa!'_

Mata Yixing melotot.

" _anjayy.."_ gumam Yixing.

"Myeon! Pelan dulu coba"

"Eh? _naha?_ rumah kamu disekitar sini? Ih masa kamu tinggal di utan lebet kek gini? Jangan-jangan kamu emang lutung"

" _fakk.._ jangan ngelawak dulu, _jurig!"_ Yixing nyubit pinggang Junmyeon lagi. Junmyeon langsung diem.

"Mamah _aing teh_ pernah bilang.. _aing nda_ boleh bawa cowo kerumah,apalagi boncengan sama cowo!" Junmyeon membulatkan bibirnya. Keliatan santai aja tuh Junmyeonnya.

"Ih kok kamu santai aja? Kamu _teh_ ga takut gitu?"!" Tanya Yixing kesel juga sama kelakuan Junmyeon.

"Jangan mentang2 kamu udah jadi _cogan_ kamu jadi sombong,yah!"

"Iya bund. Ayah ngerti"

 _ **BLUSHH**_

Pipi Yixing merah pemirsa...

Wah _nda_ nyangka ya Yixing bisa malu-malu gini. Biasanya kan cuma bisa malu-maluin,wakakak.

"Eh kok kamu diem? _ciahh.._ suka ya _ayah bundaan_ sama _cogan?"_ goda Junmyeon.

"Dasar _edan!_ Jiji tau!" Ucap Yixing penuh dengan kemunafikkan. Junmyeon cuma senyum miring. Dia tau kok Yixing lagi malu-malu dibelakangnya.

Tiba-tiba ide jahil muncul dikepalanya. Dia ngegas motornya lebih cepet.

"Aduh duh..jangan ngebut-ngebut _atuh. Aing_ takuttt!" Junmyeon gapeduli. Dia makin ngebut.

"JUNMYEOOONN!" Yixing emang takut _pisan_ dibonceng ngebut gini. Udah kapok dia boncengan ngebut sama Luhan kek cabe-cabean terus masuk selokan.

Yixing langsung meluk Junmyeon. Dia takut banget broh! Mana dia lagi ngerimping lagi.

" _FAKK FAKK AING_ CUMA TERPAKSA KOK MELUK KAMU. _AING_ TAKUT _PISANNN!"_ Yixing makin erat meluk Junmyeon. Junmyeon senyum lebar.

' _Asekk,berhasil berhasil horee!'_ batin Junmyeon seneng _pisan euy!_

"Kamu tadi ngomong paan? Aku ga denger" tanya Junmyeon. Yixing noleh kearah Junmyeon.

" _N-nda_ papa,gausah ngebut-ngebut aja. Aku takut!" Junmyeon ngakak.

"Culun _pisan_ kamu!" Yixing manyun dengernya.

"Dasar gaje!" Yixing gasadar kalo dia masih meluk Junmyeon. Erat banget lagi.

Sumpah ya si Junmyeon. Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan banget!

"Enak banget dipeluk sama bubun yha" goda Junmyeon. Yixing melotot. Dia terus sadar kalo dia daritadi meluk Junmyeon. Erat banget lagi! Duh,malu _pisan!_

"KAN TADI UDAH _AING_ BILANG KALO _AING_ CUMA TERPAKSA!" Teriak Yixing nahan malu.

Emang sih sampe sekarang Junmyeon masih ngebut. Modus banget,wkwkwk.

"Terpaksa apa _terpaksa?"_ goda Junmyeon. Ga bosen-bosen dia ngegoda cewe berdimple unyu ini.

" _AING TEH_ SERIUS!"

"Kampret,JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK! UDAH TRADISI LUTUNG SIH YA TERIAK-TERIAK GAK KENAL TEMPAT GINI"

" _AING_ BUKAN LUTUNG DASAR KEPIK!"

"ha?keripik?" Yixing cuma bisa ngelus dadanya sabar.

" _Aing_ keknya _kudu_ rajin rajin minum obat sabar"

" _Edan!_ mana ada obat sabar,adanya tuh obat kuat,wakakakak" Yixing yang makin gemes sama kelakuan Junmyeon pun akhirnya ngegigit bahu Junmyeon.

" _FAQQHH,_ SAKIT _GEBLEQQQQ!"_

* * *

Abis menempuh perjalanan yang penuh rintangan(.ggg),akhirnya pasangan _edan_ itu akhirnya nyampe juga.

"Ini rumah kamu,Yi?" Tanya Junmyeon.

"Iya,Myeon. Makasi banyak ya. _Aing_ masuk dulㅡMAMAH?!" Yixing sontak teriak kaget. Ternyata mamahnya udah berdiri didepan pintu gerbang.

"Ohhh...anak mamah udah bisa pacaran ya" ucap Nyonya Zhang sambil ngangguk-ngangguk. Yixing maupun Junmyeon nundukin palanya takut

' _Untung aing pake helm'_ batin Junmyeon lega.

Yixing nelen air ludahnya gugup.

' _Anjir anjir anjir'_ batin Yixing heboh. Keringet dingin turun dari pelipisnya.

Nyonya Zhang berjalan ngedektin mereka berdua.

"Buka helm kamu!" Perintah Nyona Zhang ke Junmyeon. Junmyeon nelen ludah susah payah.

' _Hanjayyy'_

Junmyeon ngebuka helmnya kebuka...

"J-JUNMYEON?! INI _TEH_ JUNMYEON?!" Tanya Nyonya Zhang sambil nepak nepok pipinya Junmyeon. Junmyeon cuma ngedip ngedip.

' _Ini siapa njirr? Coba inget inget duluuu'_ batin Junmyeon sambil mikir keras.

"Junmyeon,ini tante Yoona. Masa kamu nda inget lagi?" Tanya Nyonya Zhang semangat.

Junmyeon menyipitkan matanya.

' _TANTE YOONA? SIAPA YAAA'_

Yixing tau pasti Junmyeon lagi kebingungan.

"Ih mamah salah orang deh keknya. Malu-maluin aja _euy!"_ Yixing ngetawain mamahnya.

"Gausah banyak omong! Mamah _teh_ gasalah orang! Ini Junmyeon,anaknya si Sooyoung. Sooyoung _teh_ sohibnya mamah!" Mata Junmyeon terbelalak.

"Tante tau darimana sihhh"tanya Junmyeon heran.

"KAMU INI ANAKNYA SOHIB TANTE TAUU! KALIAN _TEH_ UDAH KITA JODOHIN DARI PAS KITA LAGI HAMIL" Gak mamah gak anak sama aja kelakuannya. Suka teriak gaje-_-

"Oohh..gitu ya,tan?" Junmyeon ngangguk-ngangguk autis. Yixing yang denger itu,pipinya langsung merah aja.

"Kamu tau ga? DULU KALIAN BARENGG MULU. MAKAN BARENG,MAIN BARENG,JALAN BARENG. MANDI PUN BARENG!" Pipi Yixing makin merah.

Junmyeon yang liat langsung ngakak puas dalem hati.

"Ohya?masa sih tan,dulu aku sering mandi bareng Yixing?" Tanya Junmyeon semangat. Nyonya Zhang ngangguk gak kalah semangat.

" _ANJIRRR,_ JANGAN DITERUSINNN! ITU MAH UDAH LAMA BANGETT! PAS KITA MASIH 4 TAUNAN,BEGOO!" Yixing ngenjitak pala Junmyeon kesel.

"Sakit ih!"

"Ohya,mamah tauga sih?si Junmyeon _teh_ disekolah culun _pisan!_ pake kacamata gede,baju dimasukin,celana diangkat tinggi-tinggi, _geleuh-geleuh!"_ kali ini Junmyeon yang ngenjitak pala Yixing. Tapi tetep pelan koo #eeaaakkk.

"Ha?masa sih? _naha_ kamu culun gitu?" Tanya Nyonya Zhang ga percaya.

"A-aku cuma nurutin perintah papih aku aja,tan! Aku disuruh nyamar demi bisnis papih,tan" Nyonya Zhang membulatkan bibirnya.

"Ohya, _naha_ kmu pulang bareng Yixing? Dia pan malu-maluin" Junmyeon mati-matian nahan ketawa. Pipi Yixing makin merah.

"DASAR MAMAH IH! HOBI _PISAN_ NGEBUKA AIB ORANG!" Akhirnya Junmyeon sama Ny Zhang ngakak.

"Emang malu-maluin sih tan,tadi pas aku boncengin,dia teriak gaje mulu" cerita Junmyeon masih sambil ngakak.

"YA KAMU LAH! BAWA MOTOR NGEBUT _PISAN! AING_ SAMPE MAU TERBANG,GOBLOOK!" Yixing ngenjitak pala Junmyeon kuat kuat.

"Udah-udah..emang kalian pacaran?" Tanya Nyonya Zhang

"NGGA KOO!" Jawab Yixing cepat.

"Bisa budeg aku lama-lama deket kamu,Xing!" Nyonya Zhang cuma bisa geleng geleng.

"Serius nih. Kalian pacaran?" Tanya Nyonya Zhang lagi.

"Ngga kok mah! Kita _teh_ cuma temenan aja"jawab Yixing. Junmyeon cuma diem.

"Bener,Myeon?" Junmyeon noleh kearah nyonya Zhang

"I-iya,tan. Temenan doang ko" jawab Junmyeon.

"Yah...kalo pacaran juga sih gapapa kalo sama kamu" mata Junmyeon membulat sempurna pas denger ucapan Nyonya Zhang.

"Seriusan nih,tan?!" Tanya Junmyeon semangat. Yixing ninjek kaki Junmyeon sekuat tenaga sambil berusaha nutupin wajahnya yang udah merah padam.

" _ANJERRR_ SAKEETTT! Bener ya,tannn?" Tanya Junmyeon lagi. Nyonya Zhang cuma ngangguk.

' _ASEQQQQ'_ batin Junmyeon seneng gak ketulungan. Disetujuin sama _camer._ Siapa sih yang gak seneng?

Dia terus jongkok didepan Yixing yang wajahnya udah merah padem itu.

"Yi,kamu mau kan jadi pacar aku? Jadi seseorang yang berharga dihidup aku?" Tanya Junmyeon sambil natap Yixing lembut . Pipi Yixing udah kayak kebakar sekarang. Dia ngeliat kearah mamahnya yang cuma senyum.

" _a-aing..."_ Junmyeon natap Yixing penuh harap. Yixing gigit bibirnya pelan.

" _A-aing..A-AING.."_

"BURUAN _ATUH!_ UDAH CAPE AKU JONGKOK GINI" Yixing nyengir kuda.

"I-iya, _a-aing_ maukok" jawab Yixing cepat.

Mata Junmyeon langsung berbinar binar dengernya. Dia bangkit terus meluk Yixing erat.

"Duh,makasih lutungkuu~~ _ai lav yu so mach!"_

" _AING_ BUKAN LUTUNG,KAMPRETTT!" Nyonya Zhang geleng geleng ngeliat kelakuan pasangan baru ini.

"Kalian _teh_ udah pacaran. Masa _nda_ ada romantis-romantisnya?"

" _nda_ tauh nih! Dasar ga romantis!" Yixing noyor pala Junmyeon.

"Ih kamu sih yang gabisa diromantisin. Maunya di kampretin mulu,dasar siluman lutung!"

"DASAR KAMU SILUMAN BADAKKK!"

.

.

 _ **End.**_

 _ **jangan lupa reviewnya ya chingu chingu ku .ggg**_

 ** _Gomawo miane sarange😗_**


End file.
